


Hunter and Prey

by reijinnaruiz



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AssassinationJobs, Assassins, BackToThePast, BladesAndDaggers, F/M, GotohIsChill, HowTheyMet, KikyoIsNotChill, KikyoZoldyck, MeteorCity, PlayingAround, Preys, SilvaIsBadassAsKillua, SilvaZoldyck, Targets, ZoldyckSecret, hunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reijinnaruiz/pseuds/reijinnaruiz
Summary: He could easily kill her. Just a snap and it was all done. But he couldn't, for some reason he liked toying around and killing her targets, just to see her in rage.





	Hunter and Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've written for a writer of the month competetion in a certain HxH fb group :P
> 
> Warning: Might be OOC XD

WOTM-November

Theme: Zoldyck family's secret

Disclaimer: HxH: Not mine, its Togashi's. This fan fiction: Definitely mine

_______

She stared in utter horror at the bloodied corpse that lay at her feet, confusion striking her straight in the face. In this dark abandoned building, her victim lay motionless on the rubble-filled floor, his cold lifeless eyes staring blankly right back at her, as if his soul in the afterlife was still begging for help and mercy. But no, he's dead and that's that.

Killing this person was her job. She didn't need to know the details nor the reason behind the assassination, as long as she was paid, she'll kill. Tracking down and killing people was easy money, but right now, with this kill, she wouldn't receive even a single jenny for her service.

How could this have happened?

The fresh blood that oozed out of the corpse was starting to create a small puddle around her, causing an almost silent splash when she took a step closer to the body to examine it, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room. She widened her coal black eyes, making sure not to miss any significant clue. But she needs not to look further. In the mess of blood, she saw her dagger's handle protruding from the man's neck, the blade buried deep within his jugular vein that allowed more blood to flow out of the body.

But this wasn't the cause of the man's death.

On his stomach was another dagger with its blade stabbed in an upwards direction, puncturing the tissue beneath the sternum and easily reaching the heart a few inches away without having to pass any hard bone. This was the cause of death, not because she stabbed on him on the neck. And the dagger that caused the death was not hers to begin with.

There was someone else who had killed her target first.

'Damn it!'

Seething in blind rage, she clenched her hand over the handle of her own dagger and pulled the weapon out violently, causing for a light sprinkle of blood to spray towards her direction and stained her porcelain face.

In her fury, she had failed to notice the presence of another person in the room who, with silent grace, had approached her from behind.

"A word of advice," said a deep baritone voice behind her, causing her to duck, step away and raises her dagger high and ready for a kill. Her eyes narrowed down in slits as she glared at the unmoving figure that stood a couple of feet away, his arms crossed across his chest.

It was him, again.

A moment of silence stretched between the both of them as she assessed on how to attack this person, now that he had appeared right before her instead of disappearing like he used to do every night. But there was not a single opening, no matter how she analyzed it. His words broke the silence, finishing his sentence.

"Next time, don’t be late, or you'll lose your target again."

Before could she even react, a flash passed, aiming towards the open window of the room. She quickly turned towards it, not intending for him to escape, not when she had him close. But she stopped in her tracks when she saw him standing by the window; the dim light from the meager street lamp outside illuminated his features.

She mentally shook herself in the second that passed, silently berating herself for the stupid, unnecessary pause. She needed to move now or else he'll escape again. One step forward and she knew she made a bad choice; the young man gave her a very cold look before he leapt out of the window and disappeared into the dark night.

______

"So the guy beat you to your target again huh?" The question made Kikyo seethe in rage, her eyes narrowing as she stared at the descending sun that hid behind the mountains of garbage that piled for miles over the horizon of Meteor City, the repulsive stench drilling her nose with its usual tenacity, but that wasn’t bothering her. Kikyo cringed as the memory of last night's assignment flashed before her eyes once again, never failing to fuel her rage.

It had been weeks since she had noticed that her targets were being disposed of. It first happened when she had been employed by one of the mafia leaders controlling Meteor City, she did her job well, until one day she found her one of her targets dead hours before she had even arrived. Thinking this was normal with her kind of occupation, she shrugged the thought of it and continued on, until it began to continuously happen. Then she saw the dark figure and had instantly figured out that he had been disposing of her targets even before she could reach them, last night's encounter was the first time she actually saw his face.

It was incredulous! What was the reason behind his actions? Was it the bounty? If not, why is he taking down her targets alone and not the others? She was already making a name for herself as an assassin! He was ruining her reputation and making her lose her money.

Keeping her anger in check, she tightened her grip on the sides of the ledge that she sat on until she had left holes on the concrete as she continued to think how she could extract revenge on a person who had successfully evaded her number of times. Her eyes wandered towards the dark haired young man that sat beside her, glaring at him for the stupid question he asked while he continued to nonchalantly flip a gold coin in the air.

"It would be wise to keep my mouth shut if I were you, Gotoh." Her voice was dripping with venom, but the dark haired young man didn’t seem to be fazed by her threatening tone. He only stared blankly at the horizon, now making the coin tumble between his knuckles.

"Those targets were mine!" Her hysteria began to grow when Gotoh didn’t seem to look interested in her rebuttal.

"Those were my bounty! Mine! How dare he take them as if they were his own?! I am the one who was supposed to dispose of those targets and receive the money, not him!" Her words were broken apart by a series of gasps and frantic outbursts coming from her, her body shaking in fury.

"I will take him down!" She promised, standing on the edge and scanning the city below as if she could find her adversary. "And when I do I will make him suffer like no one had ever gone through. I will torment him and make sure that he pays me back a hundred fold of what he had taken from me! I deserve more than this, I will leave this horrid place and vow never to come back ever again!"

"Uh-hmm." Gotoh hummed in response, still uninterested in her complaints, Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him menacingly and clenched her hands. Even if she wanted to, Gotoh will never engage in combat with her no matter how she tried to coax him to, he would always escape with that foolish smile on his face.

"So what does this man look like again?" He asked, giving the coin one last toss before grabbing it in one hand. Kikyo harrumphed and straightened herself, her tone of voice dropping to its usual deep timbre, pausing for a moment to reminiscence the image of the young man last night.

"Someone close to your age, maybe two years older than me." She started; the image quickly conjured up by her memory. "Medium built, tall, has long silvery white hair and sapphire eyes."

"I see," Gotoh murmured nodding as he looked at her. "I know that look." He added. Her eyes lit up in shock.

"You know of the man who takes down my targets? Who?!" Her voice was starting to be broken apart by her frantic gasps again. If Gotoh knew who was this man was, she can easily track him down and dispose of him before he could beat her to her next assignment.

"No, I didn’t mean his look." Gotoh said as he stood up, dusting the dirt off his back and adjusting his spectacles. "I meant I know what that look on your face is, it’s the look when you want something that you like, and in this case, it’s someone. Don’t worry; he'll be yours, eventually."

Enraged at the perverse idea her accomplice had, Kikyo's hand shot out to make a grab for him. Only to break the spot where Gotoh previously stood, leaving a very big crater on it

How dare he think that she found her adversary likeable?

Suppressing a frustrated screech, she cocked her head to the side and stared at her accomplice, her eyes wild in rage. But the young man who was an arms reach away had simply pushed his spectacles farther up the bridge of his prominent nose and stared coolly back at her as if he had not uttered anything that had sparked her fury towards him.

Gotoh had simply stepped back when she made the attack, but she did not intend to follow up with another blow. She didn't find the idea of a chase very appealing at the moment. The sun was finally setting beyond the horizon and the dark covers began covering the sky, she had to leave now for her next target. Kikyo was absolutely confident that, that person hadn't discovered who her next target was. 

Her eyes gleamed in triumph at the thought of her plan to get rid of both her target and rival. He wont be able to beat her in the game, not this time.  
Killing Gotoh because of the stupid ideas in his head can wait later, for now she had to go.

Kikyo retracted her hand, shaking off the concrete debris that clung on her sharp fingernails and straightened herself up, making sure to return to her cool demeanor. Without saying another word, Gotoh gradually returned to her side.

"I do not have time for this." She muttered and pulled up her phone, glancing at it for a moment to read the updated location of her target before pocketing it deep within the depths of her dress. Gotoh hummed and gave his favorite coin another toss.

"Your destination for today?" He quipped, an arch of his brow turned upwards.

"You look too formal."

Kikyo tugged on the sleeves of her dress, pressed her palms over the bodice to making sure that no creases were present and flipped her long jet black hair behind her. She had to make sure she looked presentable, after all, she did not intend to attend a formal party looking like an overturned hag.

"My destination is not far, its just close by." She answered. After one last look over her body, she smiled satisfyingly, jumped up the ledge, and looked over her shoulder to give her accomplice one final look. Her coal black eyes slanted and gleamed maniacally while the wind whipped her hair and dark dress as it blew towards her direction. Before she lept off the building in silent grace, she added;d

"Some place in Dentora Region"

_______

'Ah there!' he mused, his deep blue eyes sparkling in mirth as he stared down at the young lady in a frilly knee- length black dress that slowly prowled her way through the dancing crowd, concealed by the fluttering dresses of the other pairs of dancers that twirled on the dance floor.

'There's my toy.' He thought as he watched her from the balcony that overlooked the entire dance floor, watching her emotionless dark beauty move through the crowd, shadowed by the dim lighting of the grand ballroom. Her coal black eyes that reminded him of onyx stones glimmered with determination as they were fixated on her target that was happily sipping her goblet of wine across the dance floor.

The way she was engrossed in stalking her target had reminded him of his father's words;

"Three months for one assignment is foolish boy! We have important matters to attend to, stop fooling around and finish your job Silva!"

Silva smirked at the memory of his father's bellowing voice, amused at how rarely his father trigger his temper. Silva had received this assignment months ago from a businesswoman who wanted to hunt down the person who had killed her husband; an assassin hired by their competitors in hopes to bring the downfall of their group. But by the looks of it, even with the husband dead, the power of leadership was passed on to his wife.

He had been stalking his target for a few days, finding himself growing more and more interested as he knew more of her information, and what impressed him most is that she wasn't an assassin for too long, yet her skill could be on par with him, who had been training as an assassin since birth. A great potential, such a waste to destroy.

Silva smiled when the memory of last night's episode had drifted into his mind. It wasn't his intention to kill her targets in the first place; he had followed her once on a mission way back then and had accidentally killed her target that day, therefore igniting the war between him and her. After that first kill, he and she were constantly at a race to see who would kill the target first. Silva didn’t like meaningless fights, especially ones where he doesn’t receive anything in return, but he would let this one slide, her infuriated look was good enough payment for him and was making this worthwhile.

She had never seen him all those times that they almost encountered each other, she only know that he existed and that he was killing her targets. Keeping his identity a secret was important, especially since he was her assassin. Last night was the first time she had ever seen him, and it was stupid of him to do so, he only meant it as a taunt, but now he regretted it. Oh well, he'll deal with it later. For now this game of hide and seek was making his blood boil in excitement.

So finish the job? Not a chance.

'Besides,' he thought, setting his empty bottle of wine on an ivory table nearby and tugged on his black tux that made his skin paler than usual. 'I'm still having fun toying with my prey.'

While staring at the party below, Silva slowly descended the stairs, his stark blue eyes fixated on her lithe figure as she moved through the crowd with ease, like a shadow unnoticed.

He pushed his way through a couple and wove his way around the crowd, reaching the landing and finally into the dance floor where the flutter of gowns never faltered to dance in the air. She moved ever so smoothly through the crowd, her weapon glimmering in the faint light underneath the soft fabric of her dress as she approached her target from behind. A nagging feeling bit him on the head ever so slightly all of a sudden, but before could he even try to discern what it was he saw her figure abruptly stop before the lights blinked out into the darkness.

A series of gasps and "oh's" echoed in the air and for a fleeting moment he was blinded. Then he felt the deadly aura looming behind him.

Instincts kicked in, he pulled out his own weapon and easily sensed in what angle the attack would come from, quickly shifting his body just at the right moment when his attacker made the jump to stab him. After successfully dodging, Silva raised his hand and swung it down hard, instantly feeling the familiar tug of flesh being punctured as he buried his blade deep enough to cause injury but not deep enough to kill. His opponent had felt the blade before it could go any deeper and had pulled away just on time before Silva could even bury the blade deeper within that person's skull and brains.

Silva heard a muffled grunt as he swished the blade side wards and felt a light warm spray towards him. He took a step backwards to avoid any other follow up on the first attack and blinked hard to let his eyes adjust in the dark. In a second the silhouettes in the dark slowly faded into clear images and instantly, Silva came face to face with his proprietor.

It was her.

Her deep onyx eyes were wild with rage as she held one side of her bloodied face, covering her entire left eye and upper cheek.

Damn! Did he just stab her at the face?

Before could he even answer his own question, she wasted no time and lunged at him letting go of her face and let the view answer his query for him; On her bleeding face was a wound that started from a deep indent just right on her eyebrow, running down directly on her left eye and swished to the side in a right angle going towards her ear. He had just stabbed her eye out.

Damn, how in the hell did she got there anyway? He was absolutely sure that she did not notice him, or did she know all along that he was there the whole time?

"You bastard!" She hissed and swung her arm in a long arch aiming for his neck but he had ducked a few inches to the side and let the blade graze his shoulder instead.

"You will pay for this! You won't be taking my target this time, not when I kill you first!" She bellowed and continued to lunge at him. Silva moved to and fro, easily evading the other attacks that came at him. She was trying her best in attacking him, but her rage was blinding her, making her moves predictable. Hell, if she was cool headed right now he would've had a couple of wounds already.

A sound of gunshot rang in the air momentarily took Silva's attention away from Kikyo, tapping her hand that reached at him with sharp nails away from his face. All around them, the guests had began screaming and scrambling for cover from the unseen bullets coming from the mansion guards that made their way to surround them.

"Intruder alert!" Shouts came from the guards that continued to shoot at him and the lady who was busy swinging her blade at him.

'Shit! I've got to get the hell out of here!' he thought, quickly scanning his surrounding area and deducing the possible paths to take for an escape route, all the while dodging each of Kikyo's swings and the bullets that fizzed through the air. One sweep of his vision and he knew where and what to do to escape.  
Silva poised for a jump when a bullet zoomed pass him over the shoulder and grazed his neck, almost hitting a vital spot if he had not evaded it on time, but as he made the turn he saw that the bullet hit Kikyo right in the chest just a little below the collar bone. Then another followed, right on her side.

His eyes widened when he saw the blood spray towards him, but she didn’t seemed fazed, nor had any idea that she had been shot; she could only keep her glare at him as she continued.

Silva could see that she was hell bent to kill him even if it took her own.  
He had to do something and get them both out alive, he couldn't just leave her there, his mind was in turmoil at the thought of leaving her to her own demise, but bringing her along will only reduce his chances of escaping. The only way they can escape this place together is to simply finish everyone in that room. But he had to calm her fury first for her to cooperate and stop trying to kill him.

Kikyo raised her dagger and swung down hard, her eyes widening in surprise when she successfully buried the blade on his left upper arm. Pain bit on Silva's arm as the blade thrust through his bicep, but the pain was nothing to him. Instead of succumbing to the initial reaction his body wanted him to make, he quickly used his injured arm to grasp Kikyo's wrist and roughly turn her around, her back pressing against his body that caused her to momentarily pause.

"You want to kill?" Silva hissed against her ear, yanking the dagger off his arm and pushed it back to her free hand, urging her forward in a sprint.

"Start with your target!" When he scanned the place earlier, he had seen his employer in a corner as they tried to flee the scene. Using her as a way to quell Kikyo's anger would be effective for his plan. In a flash, they were already beside the woman who was gaping in shock. The guards near her jumped to attack but by guiding Kikyo's hand that held the dagger, all the guards went down cold with one slash on their necks, slowly bathing in their own pool of blood. Moonlight dripped into the room, the woman's eyes brightening in recognition.

"You!" She had blurted out, waving a shaking hand at him. "I thought I hired you to kill her."

Kikyo who had been dazed and passive had snapped her head towards him, her face wild in accusation. Silva smirked at the words and how meaningless they were to him now.

"I changed my mind." He simply replied. His grip on Kikyo's hand tightened as he pointed it towards his employer and with one easy stroke, they both stabbed the woman who didn’t have the time to run and had only twitched once before collapsing.

"This kill scores for the both of us." He breathed into her ear and let her go. He watched Kikyo collapse to her knees as she stared at the corpse dumbfounded, stunned if it was the right term.

'Wh--"

"Stay there." he ordered and turned his back towards her to face the other remaining guards who stood frozen in their places when they saw their employer dead before they continued their shooting.

_______

Kikyo watched him from the side as he easily disposed of everyone in the room, sitting idly on the blood covered ground, surrounded by fresh corpses. When she raised her bloodied hands only did she realize that she was shaking and the pain of her wounds was starting to show. She had lost a lot of blood, that she knew, but she couldn't notice it earlier, not when the thrill and the adrenaline urged her forward.

'I need to leave.' She thought, remembering that she was this man's target. She would love to stay and fight back, but her wounds were too grave, fighting back would just make death's arrival much faster than intended.

But his employer's dead, so he didn't need to kill her right? She didn't want to stay to find out.

When she tried to stand, her knees buckled and she found herself falling back to the ground if not for the pair of arms that hindered her fall.  
Her heart pounded when she that the silver haired man had already finished with the guards.

"You're hurt. You need to come with me." He said his voice gruff and cold. Kikyo's heart raced at the tone of his voice, compelling her to raise her head and look at the blood clad young man who easily swept her off her feet and into his arms, a sharp look on his pale chiseled features.

"Let go of me." She breathed and made an attempt to free herself from his grasp, but with her body weak, her force was nothing but a tap on him.

"You're--" her voice was laced with accusation and to her surprise; fear. But before could she finish her sentence he had already cut her off, as if reading her mind.

"I'm not going to kill you, nor wanted to." He said and for a moment silence hung dead in the air, broken when he spoke again, this time in a clear voice.

"I'm sorry." He said which rendered her speechless. She so badly wanted to claw his eyes out as payment for what he had done to her face and stab his heart out, but the thought made her uneasy, as if she didn't want to do it.

"I don't need your apology." She managed to hiss and pushed herself off from his arms. She staggered but at least she managed to keep herself on her feet. She had to get away as soon as possible; this confusing feeling was making her uneasy. 

Does losing a lot of blood can cause irrational thoughts?

Before she could walk away, she felt an iron grip on her wrist. Again she met his eyes that now seemed on fire.

"I'm not asking for you to take it, I am giving it to you, along with all the riches you want." He nonchalantly said which rendered her momentarily speechless.

"I have a proposition; a deal that will ensure your safety and your wellbeing, and a way to compensate those bounties that you have lost." He continued, "I will make that friend of yours one of my family's butlers and will give you all the riches you desire, we will have your vision back, granted it may not be the same as before but there are things that can be done with technology nowadays, you won’t even have to work as an assassin if you wished. I simply have one small condition, in exchange for all of this."

The idea was tempting, but the fire in his eyes was warning her that she was about to tread into dangerous waters, it made her blood rush in excitement for some unknown reason.

"It is not much, just a little condition that I want you and nobody else"

"I'm not interested." She coldly replied; tugging at her hand to break free, she knew that she must not give in to this offer no matter how she was tempted to accept it. Before could she even react, her arm was yanked, a hand snaked her around her waist and pulled her closer before a deep kiss was rewarded for her struggling.

Breathless when the kiss ended, Kikyo stared at him dumbfounded, a devilish smile plastered on his hard face and the wild fire in his sharp blue eyes intensified.

"Marry me."

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a very non-romantic marriage proposal, not to mention it’s a business deal XP My brain stopped working so I wanted to back out but what the heck *shrugs nonchalantly*


End file.
